Bridge over troubled… Zombies?
by Crazedzombiemonkey
Summary: Billy, the once convict that was on the run, has finally been able to live his life freely after moving to Mexico. After he thought his life of adventure was over, his friend takes him on a trip back to America, and soon, back to his love.BeccaXBilly
1. Prolog

**Bridge over troubled…. Zombies? **

**Yo this is crazedzombiemonkey in da house, and I'm bringing you yet another becca and Billy fic. Now before you start chasing after me with torches and pitchforks, and a megaphone yelling, "when are you going to update" don't worry. I am working on them now as we speak, but my Word is down so until it works again I'm writing this story on Office Works LOL. Oh and if you are also going to chase me yelling, "why so many Rebecca and Billy stories" alas that I can't help LOL. Once A Becca and Billy fan, always a Becca and Billy fan. Oh and this is just the prolog, so no comments saying this chapter should be longer, it was intended to be short, so don't worry the others will be much longer……. I hope LOL. So enjoy reading the prolog of "Bridge over troubled…. Zombies?"**

As Billy sat on the couch in his small apartment he heard a knock on his door. He turned his head to the door, "who is it?" he asked. "this is the police, open the door with your hands up!" the cop yells. Billy shakes his head, "you idiot, how am I supposed to open the door with my hands up?' he yelled as he walked towards the front door.

He opened the door and he saw his friend, Manwell Santiago, standing in the hall way with his police uniform on.

He laughed, "how did you know it was me?" "your voice, you're the only one on the force that has a sissy voice" "ouch man, that's harsh, he do you mind if I come in?" he asked.

Billy shrugged and let him in, "what's up?" Manwell smiled, "I have some vacation time, and I was wondering if you like to come to America with me" he said.

"this wouldn't happen to be about that new pin pal buddy you started talking to, would it?" Billy said as he threw a can of beer at his friend.

"well ok, yes it would have something to do with her" "then why do you want me to come?" Billy asked.

Manwell got a guilty look on his face, "um, well I promised I would go on a double date with her" he laughed sheepishly.

Billy rolled his eyes, "you got to be kidding me, I feel like you just use me to pimp me out to your girlfriends friends" Billy said.

Manwell laughed, " no I also use you to get free beer off of you" he laughed. "Please come with me, you are an American, you know your way around" he pleaded. Billy sighed, "ok, when do we leave?"

Manwell hi fived Billy, "sweet man thanks, we leave tomorrow at 6 in the morning. Meet me at the airport by my personal jet" he said. Billy shook his head.

"what state do you need to go to anyway?" Billy questioned, "oh its Denver Colorado… I think" he whispered. "you think? You are flying a jet to a place that you THINK we should be going to!" he yelled.

"Calm down man, I was only kidding" he laughed. Billy thought for a few moments, "hey, do you mind while we are in America, if I could find someone?" he asked.

Manwell shrugged, "sure why not, who are you looking for by the way", "oh, just an old friend" she said as he gazed at the TV screen.

**Ok so that's the end of the prolog, feel free to give reviews (but no flamers) and tell me what you think of it ^^. Ciao!**


	2. A dream is a warning your heart makes

**Ch 1: A dream is a warning your heart makes**

**OK so here is the first chapter. And I know, when you look at the title and the title of the first chapter you think to your self, "this is just a comedy" but no its not LOL. I just felt like coming up with weird titles LOL. And we all now that I can never have anything strictly humorous, there has to be drama and romance LOL. Like I always say, "you cant have romance without a little drama" LOL. Ok so I will shut up and let you get back to reading, that is if you are even reading the story LOL. **

Billy was at that same hill again, the one that he would often visit in his dreams, the one where he parted with the only person he truly ever loved. The girl looked over the vastness of the forest, "that must be the mansion that Enrico was talking about" she said, her voice held much sorrow.

Billy nodded then suddenly he felt a tug on his neck then a snap, the cold metal slid from his neck.

He looked up and saw her putting it on her neck. He stood up, "officially Billy Coen is dead" she said, in a whimsical manner.

"Yah, I'm just one of those zombies" he smirked. Suddenly she looked at him and gave him a salute.

He turned towards her and mimicked her movements. There was a sudden pause where the wind blew gently over them, then like the wind Rebecca turned and walked away, with a sad smile.

Billy watched as she walked away, then in her honor he did a thumbs up, "thank you Rebecca" he said, then he couldn't see her no more.

He gazed over the mansion, watching as is windows were being lit up by the setting sun.

He was happy, he knew that Rebecca would be safe once she finds her team, and that he was now a free man.

_His dream continued to be this happy every time he had had it, the same thing happened every night, but he didn't care. As long as he saw her face smiling every time he was happy. _

_But this dream he was having now began the same way and almost ended the same way except it changed. _

As he watched the sun he heard a gun shot, coming somewhere from the direction of the mansion.

He looked closer and all he could see was… nothing, just trees and a dirt path. He looked closer then suddenly he saw someone running on the dirt path. He looked even harder, "Rebecca" he breathed. "Why is she running" he said then suddenly he saw a huge pack of zombie dogs chasing after her. He gasped, "Rebecca! Use your gun" he yelled,. She turned towards his voice. And in that moment of turning her head, she had failed to se a rock that jutted out of the ground.

Her foot hit the rock, and within the few seconds of her falling she tried to get in a few shots, but she only managed to hit one of the dogs.

Soon, they enclosed on her, ripping every piece of flesh off of her.

Billy could hear her screams that were mixed with the emotions of fear and pain. He could no longer bare the sight.

He fell to his knees and closed his eyes, but no matter what he did he could still hear her yells of pain.

After what seemed like hours, the screams stopped. Billy opened his eyes, he looked down and all he could see was blood covering the ground, but Rebecca wasn't there.

Billy stood up, "Rebecca! Rebecca I'm sorry, its all my fault, please come back to me!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the trees.

Suddenly he heard snapping coming from behind him. He breathed in and slowly started to turn around, afraid of what he might see.

He looked behind him, but all he saw was the trees, "it was nothing" Billy sighed as he turned to look over the cliff again, but suddenly Rebecca was right there, her back facing him, "Rebecca, your alive" he said in a happy tone.

Soon his smile faded as Rebecca turned around. She was covered in blood, flesh missing from various places of her body. Her eyes were cloudy, and her jaw was slaked, "Rebecca?" he pleaded then suddenly she lunged at him….

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Billy yelled as he sat up quickly in his bed, the sweat sliding of onto the covers.

He looked around and saw that he was in his apartment, and not the cliff he once called haven, "It was only a dream, just a dream" he told him self as he looked at the clock.

"Why was my dream different, why wasn't it like the others, nice and happy" Billy asked, then he thought for a moment, "maybe Rebecca is in trouble?" then he just shook his head, "how the hell would I know, only twins and mothers have the connection that tells them when someone is in danger, not no escaped convict that she knew for a day" he said as he threw his covers to the side.

*****

The day began like any normal day. Billy finished packing all of his stuff and was almost ready to hit the road, except he wanted to get something special.

He walked over towards his bed and pulled out a shoe box that was under it.

He opened the lid and saw the shiny metal of the magnum, for him it brought back a single memory, the memory of Rebecca. It was the same gun that Rebecca had thrown to Billy when he was about to kill the leach queen.

Billy shook his head, "stop this man, you are making yourself depressed, we are going to be going to America so you can go find her" he said to him self as he put the gun his duffle bag along with his clothes.

He walked out of his apartment and into the bright sun, ready for the adventure that was heading straight for him.

*****

The trip to the airport was quick, and as he walked out onto the strip he saw his friends jet waiting for him.

Once he neared it Manwell came out of the plane, "good morning amigo! This is you captain speaking, and welcome to Santiago air line, I am captain Manwell Santiago" Manwell yelled through a megaphone as he put on his captain hat.

Billy shook his head, "ok, I am not getting on that jet unless you take that stupid hat off" he yelled, "ok man, jeez you are a party pooper" he took off his hat and lowered a ladder for Billy.

Once Billy was inside he sat next to the pilots chair, "ok man I'm ready" he said, "what? No party first, no tequila?" Manwell asked.

"Man, I hardly trust you flying this thing when you are sobbed, no way I'm trusting you when you had a drink" he spat.

Manwell shrugged, "come on man, where the trust, the brotherly love" he laughed as he stared to take off.

Billy looked out the window and saw the sky, "Rebecca, I will be there to hold you in my arms soon, trust me, I will see you again" Billy said to himself as they flew.

*****

After a while they started to reach the border between Mexico and America, "hey bro, we are almost half way there" he said, "great" Billy sighed as he held a bag close to his mouth, "man you served in the marines and you have motion sickness when your flying?" Manwell laughed. "Leave me alone" Billy said between gasps.

"Hey, what's that?" Manwell asked as he looked out the window. Billy looked down and he swore that he saw a huge biohazard barricade, "I don't know, probably nothing he said as he shrugged.

"Hey since we are in radio range in America, why don't we listen to some tunes" Manwell said as he turned on the radio.

All they could hear was static then suddenly, "this radio station is temporarily off the air, please try back at a letter date" "ok this is weird, every station is broadcasting this same exact thing" he said.

The radio began to fuzz again, "ello…. This….are there…. survivors……." then the radio went dead again.

Manwell and Billy looked at each other, "what's going on?" they both said.

**This concludes CH1 LOL Hope you enjoyed it ^^ please stay tuned for more action coming in CH 2.**


	3. Flight plan

**CH 2: Flight Plan**

Manwell chuckled, "maybe its just a prank, like on April fools day" he said.

Billy rolled his eyes, "ok for one, how could one person shut down every single radio station? And two, its October you dumb ass" he said.

Manwell stuck his tongue out at him, "well ok smart one, since I'm at least trying to guess what's happening, why don't you come up with solutions?" he said.

"I have" Billy proclaimed, "then lets hear it!"

"zombie invasion" Billy said then suddenly the cabin went silent. After a few moments passed Manwell broke down laughing, "ok man, leave me up to the guessing from now on" he said between outbreaks of laughter.

Billy looked out the window and sighed, "if you only knew" he whispered as they continued to fly their course.

"hey, in a couple of hours we should be landing in Denver, and thank god for that" he said.

"why? You hate flying" Billy questioned, "nope, I just forgot to put more fuel in this baby, the tank is almost empty" Manwell said.

Billy's eyes widened, "what the hell are you talking about! As the captain you are supposed to check this stuff before you even take off! Did you even bother to check the engine, or the landing gear?" Billy spat.

"Calm down man, I checked that stuff….. A couple of years ago" he replied, "great, good thing you never joined the air force!" Billy pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Coen, you worry way to much you need to calm down" he said.

Billy rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window, then within minuets he was asleep.

*****

"hey Billy, wake up man we are almost in Denver, just a few more miles" Manwell shouted.

"what? We haven't crashed yet, I'm impressed" Billy chuckled. When he looked out the window he could see the air port in the distance, then he thought of something, "have you seen any planes in the sky?" he asked.

Manwell shook his head, "no, that's weird though. I thought I would have at least seen an airliner"

Billy started to get a weird feeling deep within himself, then he looked closer at the air port and noticed that no one was outside, "where is every one, I don't see any luggage cars or anything" he said.

"Billy we are in the air, of course you cant see anyone" "I know that, but you think you would be able to see their cars moving!" Billy said loudly.

"You have a point, lets see if we can get them on the radio" he replied as he picked up the radio, "This is Manwell Santiago to Denver airport, do you copy?" they listened for a second, but all they could hear was static. He tried for a few more moments then gave up, "I'm going to land any way" he said as he started to descend.

"I think we should turn around" Billy exclaimed, "we need gas, there is no way we can turn around" Manwell said. Within moments the jet touched ground and skidded to a perfect stop.

Manwell smiled, "see, we made it in once piece" he laughed, "what ever, lets just get the gas and leave" Billy said impatiently.

"aren't you forgetting something? It begins with a hot and ends with a babes" Manwell chimed.

"I swear, the world could be ending, but all you care about is scoring big with women" "Yep, you know me well man" Manwell said as he jumped out of the Jet.

Once they were outside, Billy noticed that something was off. It was quiet, too quiet for a busy airport. The air seemed heavy with sorrow and pain, but he could see no one, not even a single animal.

Manwell must have noticed the same feeling, because Billy saw him reach for his gun. Billy followed suit and grabbed his magnum, "I think you are right Billy, something is off, I think we should go check inside, maybe there was a terrorist take over and they have hostages" he said.

Billy nodded, "be careful" he said, "always am when I'm in the line of fire" Manwell replied.

That's why Billy liked Manwell as a friend, he was funny, but when it came to protecting anyone, he could take charge. It reminded Billy of himself before he enlisted.

Manwell pointed over towards an air vent that was directly above a dumpster. They ran over towards it and started to pry off the vent cover.

Once they pulled it off they headed in through the vents, "this way we can get the drop on them" Manwell whispered, "do you mean literally, cause I think that would hurt" Billy chuckled.

Manwell smiled, "god I hope not, I hate heights" suddenly they heard a noise coming from the opening of the vent. Billy looked through the slits, but all he could see was a silhouette of someone, "what do you see?" Billy shrugged, "its dark in there, all I see is an outline of someone" Billy replied.

Once he looked back the outline was gone, "ok the person left, I think its safe to climb down" Billy said as he raised the cover and gently jumped to the ground, Manwell directly behind him.

They looked around and noticed that they were in a restroom. After they left the room they started to walk down a long hallway. "look" Manwell said as he pointed down the hall. Billy looked and he noticed that there was someone standing at the end of the hall, there body was slightly slouched.

"hey, are you ok" they yelled. The person started to turn around slowly, and then started to walk towards them. Manwell also started walking towards the person, "Manwell, wait, it could be dangerous!" Billy yelled after him and then he followed.

As the approached the person, Billy noticed that it was a woman and she was covered in blood, "man are you ok?" Manwell asked. Suddenly the woman looked up and Manwell staggered back as he noticed that one of her eyes was hanging out of its socket, and the other one was clouded, "shit!" he yelled as the woman attacked him. Billy managed to kick the woman away and, as if on instinct, Billy shot her head.

"What the hell was that!" Manwell yelled, "I told you, zombies!" Billy said calmly, "now I think we should refuel and get the hell out of here" he said. Manwell, still dazed, nodded and followed Billy outside.

As they reached outside, they could smell fire. They looked toward the jet and saw that a group of people were throwing flaming jars at the jet, "what the hell are they doing!" Manwell shouted.

The group of people heard his shout, and as they turned towards Billy and Manwell, their red eyes stared at them. The one man in the front yelled something, then suddenly the whole group charged at Billy and Manwell, "shit, so much for our ticket out of here, we need to run" Manwell yelled.

**That ends another happy chapter LOL but when one door closes, another one opens. Thank you and good night.**


	4. Road to the past

**Road to the past**

"Hurry Billy, they are catching up to us!" Manwell yelled as he started to run out of breath.

"I'm trying, but they are to fast" Billy panted, "lets run into that wooded area, we will loose them" he said.

Manwell nodded and followed close behind, "ok so what do we do after we get into the wooded area?" he asked.

Billy paused, "um well I thought you would know what to do?" he replied as they started to reach the entrance of the trees.

"Great, I'm following someone who doesn't even know what he is going to do" Manwell exclaimed in terror as they made it into the forest area.

When they looked behind them they noticed that the mob stopped following them, at least for the time being.

They fell to the ground and started gasping for air, "ok, so we have one of two options" Billy said, "which are?" "well option one, we go back to the airport and try and find a radio, or option two, we continue heading the way we are going and hope we run into someone that can help" Billy stated.

Manwell looked at him, "that's it? that's all you got. I hate those options" "ok we could stay here and wait to be killed" "ok, option two sounds the best" Manwell replied.

The two of them sat there for a while until they heard a noise deeper within the wooded area. Billy started to walk in the direction of the noise, "Help! Please some one help" a man yelled.

Billy motioned for Manwell to follow him as he started running towards the voice.

"Why, why do you deem it necessary to go into danger" Manwell pleaded, "hey you work for law enforcement, your supposed to help" Billy yelled.

"Well yes I know that, but that was before I knew that the zombies were real! I don't want to turn out like those crazy STARS members" Manwell yelled.

Billy stopped and looked at him, "crazy? What do you mean?" he asked. Manwell looked at him, "you haven't heard the story? I will tell you letter" he said.

Billy nodded and continued towards the noise.

When they reached a clearing they saw a man fighting of a dog.

Billy readied his gun and ran towards the dog, "move!" he yelled at the man. The man nodded and backed away, "take this!" Billy yelled as he pulled the trigger.

Just as he fired the dog dodged it and glared at him and then suddenly 10 more joined him, "shit" Manwell yelled as he also got out his gun.

"Ahh I cant take this" the man yelled as he ran off, managing to lead one of the dogs away from the pack.

Billy started to fire at the dogs, but after firing 5 shots he only managed to kill one of the dogs.

"Ok well there are now only 8 of them left, we can kill them right?" Manwell asked.

Billy shook his head, "I'm out of ammo" he sighed, "great were are going to die" Manwell yelled then suddenly six more dogs joined in.

Billy lowered his weapon as one of the dogs started to run for him.

_This is it, I'm going to die right here, and I will never be able to tell Rebecca how I feel _Billy thought as the dog lunged for him. Suddenly he heard a shot from behind him and the dog went down. Billy watched in amazement then he looked behind him and saw a woman wearing a paint ball helmet that covered the whole head.

The woman stood there, "get down!" she yelled as she jumped in front of him and kicked the next dog that lunged for him, "Max, get Billy and his friend out of here, I will distract them" she yelled as she fired of a few more shots before she reloaded.

"I wont leave" Max yelled, "just get them to the jeep, and drive slowly, I will catch up" she yelled as she glanced back at Billy then back at Max, "they better be in one piece when I see them" she said as she turned her attention to the growing number of dogs.

Max nodded.

_How does she know my name? _Billy thought

"The jeep is just behind this shed" Max said as he turned the corner and jumped into the drivers seat.

When Billy got in he noticed that there was a turret gun on the jeep, but it had no bullets.

"what's the point in having the gun" he asked, "oh that thing, well when we ran out of bullets, we rigged it to fire bolts just like a cross bow, it actually works just like a gun, plus you can easily make bolts out of metal or wood" Max said as he fired up the engine.

Manwell jumped up, "sweet can I fire it" he asked, "sure no problem, we need someone to work it anyway, she needs a lot of back up" he said.

Billy nodded as he turned his attention to the back of the jeep.

After ten minuets Max stopped the jeep, "what the hell is taking her? We have reached the edge of this forest and she still hasn't shown up" Max said in a worried tone.

Billy looked closer then suddenly he saw a figure approaching them, "hey I think that's her" Billy yelled.

Manwell aimed the gun at the figure and Max looked threw some binoculars, "yes it is her, but she is in bad shape" he said.

Billy glanced at him, "what do you mean, is she hurt?" he yelled.

Max nodded, "she is limping, and there is still some dogs chasing her" he said.

Billy watched as the came closer and within seconds she was almost behind them, "drive, drive, drive" she yelled as she jumped in the back, gasping for air.

"What the hell took…." Max was cut off by a horrific shriek, "I was cut off… by some… crimson heads" she gasped as she held her right side which was gushing blood, "man I hate those things… its bad enough I had to fight them by my self at the mansion, but now they actually have brains" she yelled.

The woman ripped of her helmet and gasped for more air. Billy's eyes widened.

"Rebecca?" he said, "yep, the one and only" she said as she grimaced.

"are you ok" Billy asked as he placed his hand over her wound. Rebecca smiled at him, "don't worry about me, I have had much worse" she said.

Even though she smiled her eyes told a much different tale, "You could have told me that you were the one behind the mask" Billy said.

Rebecca laughed, "when, before or after the dogs devoured us, trust me I would have but we didn't have time" she laughed.

"Rebecca, what are crimson heads any way?" Billy asked. Rebecca pointed to the group that was chasing them and Billy saw what she was pointing at.

It looked like a zombies, but its skin was a crimson color and its eyes were yellow, its finger nails were long like claws, "wow they are fast, and you had to fight these by yourself" Billy asked.

Rebecca nodded, "yes after we parted I went to the mansion, but alpha team wasn't there yet, so I was alone for hours while searching for my team, not to mention before I was running from zombie dogs and I lost my weapon when I tripped on one of my…." Rebecca stopped for a seconded, "teammates hand" she finished. "Cant you drive faster!" she yelled, trying to change the subject.

Billy looked at her _still as strong minded as ever _he thought. But as he looked at her he noticed a great difference, here eyes were older looking, and there were some slightly visible scars on her face.

He frowned _what happened to her look of innocence that she used to have _he thought as he remembered her back when they first had met.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thinking state when he heard Rebecca yelling.

"This is Rebecca to base over!" "becca this is base we copy over" "we are almost at base, open gates in T minus 10 seconds, and prepare to close when we pas the gates, we have a hot groups after us over!" Rebecca said as she put the radio down.

"so where are we going exactly" Billy asked. Rebecca smiled, "to our hide out" she said, "we made a makeshift in an underground parking garage" she said.

As he looked ahead he saw that there was a big building, "is that it" he asked. Rebecca nodded as she sat on her knees. Suddenly they reached the doors and they opened and Rebecca jumped off the jeep and started firing at the on coming mob.

Once the doors started to close she looked behind her, "close these doors and open the back door, I will lead this group away from the base ok" she told the people at the gate.

They nodded and closed the door, "what is she doing" Billy yelled. Max laughed, "she is protecting everyone, if they find out that we are here they will try to break in, and we can afford that" he said.

Billy looked up and saw at least 50 people sitting around fires. Everyone was laughing and children were playing every where.

"Rebecca, she has been risking her life to save every person she can find. She was the first person that started finding people, actually she was alone but then she started to find survivors, and by the time she reached 30 she was protecting them by herself. Until she ran into me and a group of officers, then we decided to help her" Max said.

Billy smiled, "Little miss do it herself" he laughed.

Suddenly max's radio went off, "Max this is Rebecca over" "hey becca, where are you over" "I'm cornered in a building, it will take a while so close the back door up until I call again, I don't want the back door open and unprotected……." suddenly there was a crash and the line went dead, "Rebecca! Rebecca do you read me!" he yelled.

"Hurry do as I say… close the back door over… god that hurts" she whispered as the line went dead.

Max looked up, "Close the back doors now, that's an order from Rebecca" Max yelled. Billy grabbed him, "you cant do that what happens if she tries to get through and she cant?" Billy yelled.

Max looked at him, "have faith in Rebecca, she will find a way, but in the mean time she is right, if the back door is open, we leave everyone in danger, and she wishes for their safety over her own" and with that he walked away, leaving Billy alone by the jeep, along with Manwell.

Billy ran over towards him, "Wait, how long have you known Rebecca?" he asked. Max looked at him, oh about half a year And you? It seems like you know her to" Max said.

"I knew her when she was on her first mission with S.T.A.R.S" he replied, "oh, so you are Billy, she talks a great deal about you, so what was she like before the incident?" Max asked.

"Incident?" Billy questioned, "the mansion incident, you never heard of it?" Max asked.

Billy shook his head, "Rebecca, she went through a great deal but I will tell you about it latter, right now we need to keep a look out for Becca, got that?" Max said.

Billy nodded as he watched Max walk away again.

**So that's the end of chapter 4 ^^ hope you like it.**


	5. Troubled times

**Troubled times **

Billy continued to stare at the back door, his gazed locked on the rusted, makeshift door, "hey Billy, if you keep this up the door will think your hitting on it" Manwell said as he sat down next to Billy and gave him a cup of coffee.

Billy took it and thanked him, "hey Manwell, remember when you mentioned something about the STARS members, and how they were crazy?" Billy asked.

Manwell nodded, "yes I remember, why do you ask?" "I was wondering if you could finish telling me about it?" he asked as he took a sip of the coffee.

"sure bro, no problem. Well it was like any other day I guess, and STARS Bravo team was sent to investigate some missing hikers I guess. Well when they went there was a malfunction with the helicopter and they crashed.

"Well 24 hours passed and Alpha team was sent in to find the missing Bravo team members. Well after loosing one of there team members they finally came across Bravo team, but unfortunately everyone was dead except the rookie.

"everyone thought it was weird that a rookie survived, while the more experienced members of her team, including her captain, were all dead. It was believed that she couldn't handle the stress and either she let her team be killed, or she killed them her self. But no one really knows.

"Then before they left the mansion, she set the mansion to explode, leaving the Alpha captain inside" Manwell finished.

Billy looked at him, "Wait, how do they know that she blew the place up?" he asked, "she accidentally told Chief Irons of the RPG, while he was interrogating her, but lucky for her they didn't have enough evidence to put her away, and soon she just disappeared" he said.

Billy sighed, _poor Rebecca, a lot has happened to you since we last met hasn't it _Billy thought to himself.

The more he thought the more he believed that Rebecca wouldn't kill her own teammates, but then a thought crossed his mind _but how could someone with little experience survive over people with years of experience? _

Billy shook his head _stop thinking that way, she is a strong girl, she knows how to protect herself, but then yet again, why didn't she protect her teammates? _he thought again.

"hey Billy, you look like you are in pain" Manwell said, causing Billy to come out of his daze, "oh, I was just thinking" Billy replied.

"well stop thinking, you make it look thinking hurts" Manwell stood up, "I think that I will go rest, you should to" he said as he walked off.

Billy sighed and looked at the door, "you know he is right, you should rest, she will be here before you know it" Max said, causing Billy to jump, "what are you doing here?" Billy asked while trying to catch his breath.

"I was going to come over here and tell you the story about the mansion incident, but it seems your friend beat me to it" he replied.

"So is that what happened?" he asked.

Max shrugged, "what he told you was the generic version, the one that every one knows, but only the survivors know the true story, but Rebecca hasn't told me much. When ever someone mentions it, she gets a blank stare in her eyes, then suddenly the glaze over.

"but then a few moments latter she will always shrug it off and try and change the subject" He sighed.

Billy just looked down at the ground, "I think I'm going to turn in" Max said as he stood up, "and I'm sure that…." he was cut off by a bang at the back door.

Max pulled out his handgun, "code red!" he yelled then suddenly a few more people with weapons came.

Billy shot up and held his gun, but as he remembered that he didn't have any bullets in it he turned it around so that way he could use it as a club.

There was another bang at the door, "dear god, do you think those brainless creatures found out where we are?" one man said.

"hey! Who are you calling brainless!" Rebecca yelled from the other side of the door.

Billy ran over and opened the door. As she looked around she saw everyone had their weapons, "that's a nice welcoming" she laughed as she held her side, "don't worry, I averted the mobs attention somewhere else, and not to mention I also found a group of people that are hiding out in a building slightly east of here, not more then ten miles from our location" she said as she closed the door and barricaded it.

Max nodded, "should we go get them now?" "no, they have enough supplies to last them till tomorrow when its light out side, so tomorrow at 6 AM we will get the van and gear ready, then we will head out at 7, it should be easy so we will only have a few people" she said.

Billy was surprised at the fact that Rebecca can command so much attention from this group of people.

This was the girl that at one time lacked so much experience she couldn't even arrest him.

He chuckled once everyone left, leaving him and Rebecca alone, "what are you laughing at" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing, just to the fact at how much you changed" he said.

Rebecca looked at him, "I can't say the same for you though, I mean your looks haven't improved" she joked.

"Hey do you want to say that to my face?" he said, "I believe I just did" she laughed, then grimaced as pain shot through her side.

Billy ran over to her and held her up, "we need to get you a medic" he said. "Well your looking at her" she laughed.

"you are the only medic here?" "yes, unfortunately, I am trying to show them how to treat wounds though, just incase stuff like this happens" she laughed.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you help me to my tent?" she asked.

"Sure, I would love to" he smiled.

_Dear god he is still so cute _Rebecca thought, "uh thanks, its over there" she pointed to a green tent with a red medic cross on it.

Once Billy led her to it, he opened the flap and then proceeded inside. Rebecca sat down on a worn out cot.

She smiled at him, "make your self at home" he said as she got up and walked over towards a tin box that held medical equipment. She grabbed it and brought it back onto the cot.

"So Rebecca, how long has the US been like this?" he asked. Rebecca thought for a moment, for about a year and a half I think, I take it that you made it to Mexico?" she asked.

Billy nodded as he watched Rebecca struggle with the medical supplies, "here let me help you" he walked over and sat down next to her.

"maybe it would be better if you lay down?" he asked. She nodded as he stood up and helped her lay on her left side, "now don't pass out on me, I need you to talk me through this ok?" he said.

She nodded, "ok first you need to clean the wound with the cleanser" she said.

"Ok, but you are going to have to lift up your shirt first" he said, "oh right" she blushed as she lifted her shirt up, just enough for him to see the huge gash that started at the top of her him, to just below her bra line.

"I'm surprised that you haven't passed out yet" he whispered, "trust me, I almost did" she said quietly.

As he started to clean her wound she flinched, "I'm sorry" he said, "no its fine" she coughed. As he cleaned more he looked closer and he started to see slight exposure of one of her bones, "dear god" he shuddered.

"What's wrong" she asked, "I can see a bone" he yelled. Rebecca sighed, "they did cut me deep didn't they? Its probably a rib, so don't worry" she said.

"don't worry? Rebecca, you can see your bone and you tell me not to worry?" she yelled. "Billy calm down, trust me its not bad, I can finish if you want?" she asked.

"No, I will do it, I just need to wrap gauze around it?" he asked. She nodded.

He started to wrap her wound, "do you have morphine for the pain?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to use it, I want to save it for the others" she said as he finished wrapping her wound.

Billy shook his head, "why not think about your self for once" he asked.

She smiled and sat up, "when I became a STARS medic and rear security, I vowed that others lives came before my own, not the other way around" she said.

Billy saw a spark of sadness in her eyes, "Rebecca, why did you decide to join STARS" he asked.

Rebecca looked down at the ground, "it's a long story, I'm sure that you don't want to hear it" she said, "I don't mind, please tell me" he siad.

Rebecca nodded, "my parents were scientists, they studied viruses so that way they could create cures. Well any way they were sent to a third world country that had recently suffered an out break of a new virus.

"Before they went my twin sister and I had just finished our sophomore year at high School so we asked if we could tag along. Our parents agreed and the next day we were on the plane, laughing, telling jokes, just like a normal happy family.

"Well when we got there, we were met with protesters" she said, "protesters? Why were they protesting" Billy asked.

Rebecca shrugged, "They were Americans protesting the fact that the American government was sending American scientists to a third world country, they thought it was a waist of their money, but its not like my parents were getting paid big bucks, the refused money and did it as volunteer work. Only taking enough money just to get us by, but the protesters didn't see it that way.

"But we ignored the harsh comments and just continued on our way. It was really fun, my sister and I met everyone in the village and the labs, everyone was like our extended family, and it made me happy.

"So we lived there for about 4 months, and our parents home schooled us. One day when our parents were in the village, my sister and I went to go talk to Nala, the towns medicine woman.

"She was a really nice woman, and every day she would tell my sister and I stories of their village. When we were in the middle of one of her stories, we heard a sudden outburst of gun fire.

"At first we thought it was just our imaginations, but then we heard screaming. Nala told us to stay with her so we wouldn't get hurt, but we ran, we ran so that way we could find our parents.

"when we reached the market, we saw people running in all directions, some were bleeding others had fear on their faces. When I looked around I saw some of the protesters with AK47's in their hands, and they were aimlessly shooting around.

"I got enraged, they were shooting my friends, so I grabbed a butcher knife that was sitting on one of the tables, and I ran towards the man and hit him with it in the neck" Rebecca paused.

"After I hit him he went down so I grabbed his gun, and my sister and I went to go look for our parents.

"When we finally got close to them we noticed that they were being held at gun point, I screamed and then that's when they people noticed that I was there daughter. The grabbed me and my sister and brought us to our parents.

"as they held us there in place they stood our parents in front of us and said, "you will never forget this day kids" the protester said as he slit our parents thoughts in front of us.

"I remember the blood splattering on my face, but I ignored it as they threw us to the ground and started killing more of the villagers.

"I grabbed my sisters hand and we tried running towards the trees, but then I heard a few gun shots, and my sisters hand grew heavy in mine, I looked behind me and saw that I was dragging her.

"I stopped and knelt down next to her, and that's when I noticed that part of her face was missing, they had managed to shoot her in the head while we were running" Rebecca paused again, while trying to maintain her composure.

"after that I just completely shut down, and before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain go through my legs and I fell, even though the bullet only hit my in a non vital area, I still didn't want to get up and try to run, I just gave up.

"after an hour the protesters grew board and left, I decided to get up and try to see if there was any survivors.

"I had managed to find some, but as I reached Nala's hut, I had noticed that her place was unharmed. I ran into her house, and noticed that she was treating the wounded. When she saw me she hugged me, "my dear, I heard about your family, and I'm deeply sorry, they have helped us in many ways, and for that we are grateful. I know that you are sad now, but live your life and make them proud" he said, her words meant a lot to me.

From that day on, I helped her heal the people when were wounded in that incident, and then I moved back to America, so that way I could graduate high school and go to college, so that way I could make my family proud by helping people in need just like they did, my sister and I were even going to open our own hospital together" she whispered.

"After that, I received a call from Wesker, the former captain of STARS, he wanted me to join them, so I did, and that's my story" she said, here eyes grew cold.

Billy moved closer to her, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know" he said.

"wow, you're the only person that I have told this story to" she said, then suddenly she started to cry.

Billy started to feel awkward, but then he hugged her and held her close to his chest, "shhh, its ok, I'm right here" he whispered. Somehow it felt natural to have her in his arms

As he held her he laid down on the bed, "lets get some rest" he said as he held her close, making sure he didn't hit her wound.

She nodded as he laid her head on his chest

*****

As Rebecca started to fall asleep, she could feel his heart beats, and the comforting rise and fall of his chest, "Billy I love you" she whispered, and with that she fell asleep.

**There you have it, another chapter ^^ I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^. **


	6. Friendships

**Ok as promised here is the new chapter of Bridge over troubled… Zombies? I know it took me forever but hey, at least I finally updated ^^ Now before I continue there are three people that I would love to dedicate this chapter to ^^ All three of them are my closest and dearest friends. ****KT324**, Lunax89, and angelofdarkness821 **I love you guys ^^****.**

**Friendships **

The next morning Billy was woken up by the sound of talking and laughter.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that Rebecca was gone, but on the table beside the cot was a tray with breakfast on it, followed by a note.

Billy:

I know that the breakfast isn't much, but I still hope you in joy it.

Love Becca.

When Billy read the last part something suddenly hit him, "was I dreaming last night? Or did Rebecca actually say that she loved me" Billy thought.

But then he shrugged it off, "wishful thing I guess" he sighed as he started eating his breakfast.

REBECCA'S POV

"Hey Rebecca, what do we need for our trip to day" Max asked as he held up a clipboard. "Well I was thinking, since we are going to be out, why don't we go gather up supplies before we go get the other survivors, we need more supplies" she stated.

Max thought, then he nodded in agreement, "yes, you do make a valid point, so we will need the supply van and the transport van" Rebecca nodded as she called over two men, "hey, I need you guys to drive the vans, one of you will take the supply van, and the other will take the transport van, is that ok?" she asked.

The two men smiled and nodded as they left.

Rebecca looked at Max, "ok so we are almost ready" she said, "wait, you still need to give orders to everyone else before we leave, they need to get everything prepared for our move" Max said, "oh that's right I forgot, thanks for reminding me" Rebecca said as she started walking towards a pillar.

As she reached the top she grabbed the mega phone that was on a hook next to the pillar, "everyone I need your attention" Rebecca said, her voice echoing throughout the place.

BILLY"S POV

"Everyone I need your attention!" Billy heard Rebecca yell, "What's going on" he said as he walked out of the tent and saw Rebecca on a pillar.

"As you all know, in two days we are leaving to go to another state" she said,

"Oh that's right I forgot about that" a woman said next to Billy.

"Before we leave, we have to make sure everything is in order and in tip top shape. And I'm sorry to ask this of everyone, but while we are out today, can everyone here participate?" Rebecca asked politely.

"That girl is such a sweet heart" and elderly woman said nearby, causing Billy to smile, "Sure Rebecca, we will pitch in" the crowd yelled.

Rebecca smiled, "great, here is what I need every one to do. First off, anyone who is good with mechanics, I need you to check on all the vehicles to make sure they are in great running order, and if anything is wrong with them, tell me when I get back so that way we could figure out what to do.

"Next, I need people to take inventory of all our supplies, such as ammunition, food, and fuel. If we are running low on anything, we will make another trip and see what we can find.

"Last, we need all of our weapons to be checked and cleaned" Rebecca said.

Everyone nodded.

Rebecca smiled, "ok, we are heading out so we will be back in a couple of hours, and hopefully we will have more people with us when we come back, ok. Let's get moving" she said as she jumped from the podium and headed towards a door.

Billy started running towards her, "hey Rebecca!" he said.

She turned and smiled, "good morning Billy, what's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could tag along with you guys?" he said. Rebecca laughed, "sure you can, I'm sorry I didn't invite you, I just thought you would like to rest. Will Manwell be joining us?" she asked.

Billy shook his head, "I think that his mind is elsewhere" he pointed behind him and Rebecca saw Manwell in the middle of a group of girls, "ah, I see. Come with me we will get you prepped" she said as she opened the door and led him down to the basement.

"Where does this lead to" he asked. "Oh it leads to the maintenance tunnels, this is where we have our vehicles parked, and there is a tunnel that leads directly out of this place" she said as they reached the vehicles.

"I'm here" Rebecca sang as she reached Max.

"Good, and will you be coming?" Max asked Billy. Billy nodded, "good, we need more people, follow me and Rebecca get everyone ready" he said.

Rebecca nodded as she walked off, "Ok I just need to give you your armor and weapons" Max said as he handed Billy an M16, a .38 pistol, and a combat knife.

Then a moment later he handed him a black long sleeved field jacket, and combat pants. When Billy took them they felt heaver than normal, "why are they so heavy?" he asked.

"Oh, Rebecca modified them. She put a strong but light sheet metal into the sleeves and the legs of the pants. They will prevent bites from the zombies" he said. Billy nodded and put them on then put on a flak vest on top of that.

"Ok it looks like we are ready, let's get to the trucks" Max said.

Once they got to the trucks everyone was ready.

There were two S.W.A.T trucks; one was labeled supplies, the other transport. Then as he looked past the trucks he saw a black motorcycle with Rebecca on it, a Katana and an M1 Garand strapped to her back.

Billy walked up to her, "wait, while we are ridding in the trucks you are going to be riding on that? In the open?" he said.

Rebecca looked at him with confusion, "uh yeah, that's why I am sitting on it in a ridding position" she said then laughed.

"Oh no, you going to be ridding in the truck with me" he said.

Rebecca looked at him, "uh no, I always ride on this whenever we go out" she said as she grabbed her helmet.

_God why is she so stubborn _he thought, "listen little girl, you are coming in the truck, I don't want anything to happen to you!" he said.

Rebecca started to raise the helmet to her head.

"You better not put that on" he said.

Rebecca glared at him as she started to slowly put it on her head.

"Hey! Your coming into the trucks" he yelled and with that she placed the helmet completely on her head. She raised the visor, "listen "Old Man" I know you're doing that for my safety, but like

"Oh and by the way, that outfit makes you look sexy" she laughed as she took off.

Billy just stood there with his mouth gapped, "sexy?" he said.

"Hey man, we need to head out" Max called from the transport truck. Billy blinked then turned around and got into the truck.

*****

As they reached outside Billy looked out the window and watched for Rebecca, but as he looked around he could not find her, "hey where is she?" he asked.

Max looked up, "she is just scouting the area, she should…" before he could finish his radio went off.

"The area is free of infected, I will continue on and find a store that is un-scavenged, over" Rebecca's voice said over the radio.

"Right, we will wait here for your command over"

"Affirmative" Rebecca said, and then the line went dead.

Billy sighed, "You mean we have to wait here till she finds a store?" he asked.

Max nodded in agreement, "yes I'm afraid so, it is safer that way. It's better to lose one then to lose a whole group"

"What the hell kind of shit is that? What happened to "no one left behind" hu?" Billy yelled.

"Hey man, don't yell at me, that's Rebecca's motto, plus it's only with her, if any of us were in trouble she would come after us in a heartbeat, but if she gets left behind she asked us to never come for her" Max said.

Billy was about to make a smart comeback when suddenly the radio went off again, "ok everyone, I found a Wall Mart and so far it's safe, I'm heading back so I could lead you here" she said as the radio clicked.

The two men that were driving the trucks waited for Rebecca; once she was spotted in the distance they started the engines and started to drive in her direction.

As they reached her she waved at them, "hey are you our tour guy lady?" the man driving the truck that Billy was in yelled out the window.

"Why yes I do believe I am, now if you will follow me we may begin, keep all hands, feet, and objects inside the vehicles at all times, be aware of all exits, and please no talking while I am. Now if you look to your right you will see a corpse" Rebecca started laughing.

"Ok anyway, just follow me please and we will gather all of the suplies that we need, and posibly we just may even find another automobile" Rebecca stated as she started to speed off.

After only about a couple minutes of weaving through the streets, a Wall Mart was in the distance.

"See, I told you that I found a Wall Mart that has been untouched, for the most part" Rebecca said over the radio as they stopped right in front of the doors.

As everyone started getting out of the cars, Max had noticed that the metal gates were closed behind the glass doors, "Rebecca? If you weren't able to get inside to look around, how were you able to tell if it was untouched inside?" Max asked as he held him gun on his shoulder.

Rebecca just looked at him, "uh, well usually when the doors are locked and no sign of forced entry, that usually means that no one is inside" she stated.

Everyone chuckled, "Ok! Forget it. Let's just try and get this door open, now I can probably pick the lock on the glass doors so we could get to the grate" he said as he reached for his lock picking kit.

Suddenly someone threw a trash can at the glass, causing it to break, "how's that for lock picking. And they call Jill the master of unlocking" Rebecca laughed as she pretended to swipe dust off of her shoulder.

"Thank you Rebecca" Max said sarcastically, "I guess I could just pick the lock on the gate now" Max stated as he knelt down next to the lock and soon enough the lock gave way and the gate raised up.

*****

Once they walked inside Max whistled, "wow, I didn't think that a place this big could ever remained untouched by scavengers" Max chuckled.

"Max, you are a very dubious person, of course wouldn't think a place like this existed" Rebecca said.

Billy chuckled then suddenly he noticed that Rebecca grew tens, "what's…" before he could finish an all too familiar smell hit his nostrils.

He pulled out his gun, "what the hell is that smell?" he asked.

Rebecca shrugged, "it could be one of two options, one a zombie, or I'm guessing the cooling in this place gave out so all the meat and other perishable items are decaying. But we still should remain alert" she said.

Everyone nodded. Rebecca took out her Katana, "You have an M1 Garand on your back and you decide to use the Katana?" Billy asked.

Rebecca nodded, "yes, I learned from the past, that ammunition gets scarce" she said, "you could just find more ammunition" Billy stated.

"What, you expect ammunition to come out of crates that I break, or fall out of crows that I shoot?" Rebecca asked, "Or even better yet, has a rocket launcher fall out of a light bulb that I shoot?" Rebecca chuckled.

Billy laughed, "Yeah only if we were in that type of survivor horror games" he said.

"Man, I really did miss you Billy" Rebecca said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean no one that I have been around with his as cocky as you Coen" Rebecca laughed as she nudged his shoulder.

"Touching" Billy smirked.

"Hey! Love birds, we do have a job to do" Max yelled, "ok fine! We are coming" Rebecca yelled, "we need to get a few shopping carts, and when I mean few, I mean like two per person ok?" Rebecca said as she grabbed two shopping carts.

"Ok now should we stay together, or split up?" Rebecca asked.

"Well we would cut by splitting up" one of the men said, "ok so is everyone ok with splitting up?" she asked.

"Yes" everyone agreed.

"Ok here are the rules; we come back here in 30 minutes no acceptations, if we get into danger just yell or drop the carts and run directly back here, and some parts of this place are darker, which means take extreme caution when proceeding in the darker areas" Rebecca stated.

"Ok so Ben, you will gather bottled water, pop, or anything of that sort, Jerry you will gather all of the non perishable food. Max you will gather all the equipment necessary for cars, like oil and stuff like that. Billy you can gather all of the weapons, guns, knives, bats whatever" Rebecca commanded.

"What are you getting?" Billy asked.

"Medical supplies of course" Rebecca grinned.

"So once a medic, always a medic?" Billy asked, "yep" Rebecca said.

"Be careful" Billy said. Rebecca nodded and made thumbs up. Then she turned around and left.

Billy smiled as he remembered when she had first given him thumbs up.

*****

It was when they were in the train, and they had run into each other for a second time. Rebecca was going off on how he had to address her as Officer Chambers. Needless to say that didn't go over very well when he had called her "Little Girl" right after she had strictly told him to call her Officer.

Then that had led to a little more ranting, and complaining how she didn't want him to reach in his back pocket for a diary that he had found. Then more ranting, from Rebecca, which soon led to her other nick name, "Little miss do it yourself" and with that she trudged up the stairs to see what had made the crashing sound.

Then he soon came rushing to the rescue, only to find her being covered in leeches. Then once he saved her he asked if she was ok, then he got a thumbs up in return. Then soon after that moment was over it gone back to ranting, saving each other's ass, then more ranting.

But when he first saw the thumbs up, he thought that it was just a Childs gesture. But then after working with her, and learning how strong she was, he soon grew to like the gesture, and the person that introduced it to him.

*****

Billy grinned, "Man she sure loved to rant though" he chuckled as he went on his scavenger hunt.

*****

REBECCA'S POV

Rebecca's eyes lit up as she reached the medical section of the store. The first thing that she had noticed was the heavily stocked shelf that contained at least 30 medical kits. "These will defiantly come in handy" she said as she threw them all into one cart.

It took her a good 15 minutes to fill up both of the carts, "I guess that I could take these to the trucks" she said as she headed for the front of the store.

Once she reached the doors she looked inside the back of the supplies truck and found it empty, "I guess that I'm the first one finished" she said as she started loading the medical supplies.

Once she finished she checked her watch and noticed that she still had 10 more minutes, "maybe I can just have a look around in the garden section" she said as she headed off to the garden section.

As she started getting closer, she could smell the heavy sent of freshly growing plants, mixed in with the smell of water and sewage, "that's weird" she said, when she got closer she noticed that the door to the garden section was open. "It's too dark in there, maybe I shouldn't go" she whispered, but just then she saw movement within the shadows.

She pulled out her knife and headed past the open door, stopping a few feet after the entrance. She looked around but all she could see was slight movement, and the quiet "pit pat" of water hitting the ground.

As her eyes started to adjust to the darkness she felt a large drop of liquid hit her right shoulder. Just as she was about to look, the liquid started to sizzle, and then started to burn her skin.

Suddenly she dropped her knife and started to wipe the liquid off of her already burning shoulder.

Just as the sizzling was about to stop something rammed into her, causing her to fly across the room.

She hit the wall with a sickening crack, and fell to the floor.

Rebecca tried to turn on her back, but the pain in her shoulder caused her to cry out in pain.

As she lay on the ground in a torpid state, she heard more movement, followed by dripping sounds and then the sizzling.

Rebecca's heart stopped, she remembered the smells and the sounds, and they were from the Spencer estate.

She used all her strength to sit up, and as she looked at the monster to see if her suspicions were true, her eyes widened, "no" she gasped.

**Well that's the end of the story….. Nah just kidding, but it is the end of this chapter sorry for the cliff hanger, but I'm pretty sure that most of you know what the monster is XD. But hey good news, I finally wrote a chapter that passed 3000 words XD that makes me happy LOL. Now I'm going to try to make the next chapter even longer, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**


	7. another update

**Hey everyone this is Crazedzombiemonkey, Sorry for the prolonged update but a lot of bad things happened that forced it one being that my friends and I just recently lost a dear friend, and another being my computer totally crashing and losing all my chapters. I actually had a lot of chapters done, oh well it will give me time to start over. So I should have the next chapter. Again sorry and I will have the next chapter posted by next week. **


End file.
